Vacuum cleaning devices of the tank type, particularly those of the wet/dry variety, generally include a tank, a lid assembly removably disposed on the tank and a hose secured to the lid assembly. Conventionally, the hose is secured to the assembly by means of an interference or friction fit of the hose with walls defining a hose inlet. The tank is typically mounted on casters or wheels to facilitate movement thereof.
Often, during use of the above-described vacuum cleaning device, an operator pulls on the hose as cleaning is undertaken. This pulling can cause the hose to unseat from the hose inlet, thereby resulting in the need for the operator to temporarily interrupt the cleaning process to reseat the hose. In some cases, this interruption can become more frequent with use owing to the presence of dust and debris between the hose and the walls defining the hose inlet or simply due to wear.